


Take What You Really Want

by kyluxtrashcompactor



Series: Finding Balance [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Edging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I Suggest You At Least Read Part 4 - "I Know Your Secret" First)</p><p>“Take what you really want,” the knight said, fingers massaging the muscle of Hux’s ass, teasing the plug with one.</p><p>Take what he really wanted. It was something Hux had never told anyone, barely admitted to himself, and now Ren was dangling it there for him at the crest of a wave Hux had been riding all day. And he could not keep swimming against it. He was too tired. Ren had seen to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Really Want

There were many forms of exhaustion. 

There was the utter weariness of sleeplessness, both born of insomnia and of duty, and Hux had experienced each. There was enervation of patience, and the mind-numbing effort that it sometimes demanded to keep from snapping, and appearing to take leave of his composure. Then there was the fatigue of body: leaden limbs from a long run, or hours of swimming. And finally there was the half-numb lassitude that seeped into his bones after the marathon sex that seemed to be the only way he and Ren could engage in it: like addicts who could not stop taking from each other until neither, sweat-streaked and aching, had anything left to give. 

Hux found today, however, that there was a new form of exhaustion, one that needled into the very core of his consciousness, and as he leaned his forehead against the cold steel wall in the officer’s lounge he thought of Ren’s words to him that morning:  _ “You will learn something deeper about control today, General.” _

Hux had only just caught his breath from another of Ren’s “assaults,” massaging his prostate with the plug Hux secretly wore. Hux had no doubt Ren could sense where the general was and who Hux was with, when he violated him in this way. This way that he found so impossibly erotic that the general had, more than once, nearly given in. He’d actually had his hand on the door to a supply closet an hour before until the complete indignity of it, coupled with the thrill of power it gave him to deny himself to the point of incapacity, stayed him. 

Ren had teased him mercilessly all day. Sometimes there was only the hint of vibration from the metal plug, a silent trill that could last seconds or minutes; long, arduous minutes in which Hux had to block it from his mind lest those perfectly pressed officer’s pants be tented for all the bridge to see. What a laughing stock Hux would be, otherwise. 

Other times, Ren meant him to work harder, driving the object hidden within him into that bundle of nerves, doing just what Ren’s fingers and his cock could do so expertly. Thus far, Ren had only done that, mercifully, when Hux was alone. 

This last effort on Ren’s behalf to dismantle Hux’s iron will had been accompanied by the low buzz of Ren’s presence in the general’s mind, and the sensation of ghostly fingers down his spine, along the cleft of his hips beneath the punishing erection. Hux’s nails had scored the wall in an effort not to touch himself, and not to grind forward, for the general knew just the slightest hint of friction would undo him. He, favored of the First Order, harnesser of stars, would not,  _ would not _ , soil himself like a teenage boy.

Taking a deep breath, Hux turned when he heard the  _ snick _ of the lounge door, and for a brief moment he craved to see the dark shadow of Ren, who would jerk his trousers down around his thighs, bend him over the table, and replace that plug with his dick.

Hux realized the color in his cheeks must be high, for the engineering officer that stepped through the door paused briefly, eyes taking on a wary set, before he said: “Sir.” 

Hux cleared his throat, pushing all thoughts of Ren to the back of his mind, having to, damn Ren, also ignore his enticing secret. The general bade the officer to enter with a sweep of his hand, and they sat across one another at the table. The engineer bore a data pad, and with a word from Hux, he began outlining progress on the planet below. 

Hux listened attentively. This was a routine report and nothing the officer was relating fell outside Hux’s own sphere of knowledge. The point of these briefings was to remind the man in charge of Hux’s life’s work that he answered to a higher power. 

And so Hux’s mind began to wander, shredded and raw from Ren’s abuse, back to scenarios in which Ren released him from these hours upon hours of teasing torment. Chief Engineer Ferric’s report droned on in his ears, so many numbers and words, and Hux nodded and commented and questioned like a perfectly recorded hologram of himself while imagining Ren between his thighs, thick cock buried to the hilt, rocking against him, hand fisted around Hux’s own shaft, milking him dry.

Suddenly Hux pitched forward against the table, doubled over it and scrambling with both hands for the edge, as the plug moved, coaxed outward just enough to slam back into him at just the right angle, and at just the right moment in his vision. He was instantly solid, and for a moment thought he had come, for the waves of pleasure that spiked through him were as intense as an orgasm. 

“Ss..Sir?” Ferric’s voice straightened Hux’s spine instantly, and the echo of Ren’s laughter in his mind burned red on his cheeks. 

“Are you all right, Sir?” The man looked at him concern and surprise. 

“I’m... “ Hux coughed, voice tremulous. He didn’t trust Ren not to make a fool of him again. “I’m afraid I am a bit unwell this evening,” he offered lamely, body trembling from aftershocks and anticipation. “Perhaps we should continue this over holo, in the morning.” 

“I was just wrapping up, Sir,” Ferric said dubiously, and Hux almost glared at the man for his tone. 

“Good. Next week then,” Hux snapped, and his chief engineer swallowed, nodded, and departed with a hasty salute. 

_ Damn you, Ren,  _ Hux sent into the ether, but there was no response. He remained at the table until he felt safe to rise, and went to confront his offender. 

The general keyed his wrist comp to locate the man and wondered for the hundredth time why Ren allowed him to maintain a tracker in the knight’s belt. Ren knew it was there, had told Hux as much, and liked to tease him that it was for moments like this. It would not be the first time the general had found Ren and compelled him to one of their bedrooms. 

Hux told himself he liked the power, for Ren always consented, but it had not escaped Hux that Ren’s refusal to remove the tracking chip both cheapened the point of the device, and bound them with some perpetual erotic link. 

That there was more meaning to it, Hux tried not to consider. Sentiments like  _ belonging _ and  _ together. _ He also ignored the fact that he liked it that Ren’s door opened before Hux pressed the key pad. 

Ren was seated in the middle of his bed, legs crossed, hands turned upward upon his knees. The knight’s eyes were closed, face impassive, dressed only in loose fitting black pants. Meditating. 

Hux did not care. 

“You just made a complete fool out of me, you insolent shit,” he snapped as the door hissed closed behind him. 

“I think you did quite well today, considering,” Ren said calmly, without effect, still not opening his eyes. 

“Fuck you.” 

Now Ren smiled, held up a hand, and beckoned. Hux found himself walking forward, again unable to tell the difference between his own desire and the compulsion Ren was capable of. His knees brushed the bed, and Ren finally looked at him. The knight’s outstretched hand caught Hux’s wrist and pulled gently. Hux found himself obeying, and this time he was sure it was because being in Ren’s lap was exactly what he wanted. 

Straddling Ren’s hips, those long, terribly strong arms completely encircled Hux’s slender waist beneath the bulky coat of his office. Hux sucked in a breath to further berate the knight. 

Instead, he leaned in and kissed him, hard. 

Ren gave back as good as he got: tongue deep in Hux’s mouth, teeth on his lips, until both had to draw back for air. 

Panting, Hux shrugged out of his coat and ground his hips down into Ren’s, making an undignified noise that was just shy of begging, needing release so badly he hurt. Ren said nothing, but unbuckled Hux’s belt, drew the zipper down with aching slowness, and slipped a hand within, beneath his underwear. He immediately slid that hand over the sensitive rise of Hux’s hip bone, to the swell of one cheek, and then Hux was arching back with a cry as Ren’s fingers grazed the flared end of the plug. All the knight did was brush it, and then he took the hand away, and Hux looked down at him once more with madness in his eyes. 

“Finish what you started,” he commanded.

Ren smiled, eyes dark in the twilight of his room. “Ask me.” 

Hux glared. “You got what you wanted out of me today. Now it’s my turn.”

“Is it?” 

The general’s chest heaved with lust, need, and angry retorts to being toyed with in this manner, and almost squirmed from Ren’s lap with rage when he felt that buzzing whisper in his skull again. Ren’s arms held him too tightly, however, one hand gripping his tender ass, the other wrapped around the small of his back. 

“I told you I know your secret,” Ren reminded him. 

“Yes, you know I …” Hux began irritably, and then flushed in a way he perhaps never had. Down to his toes.

Ren’s lips curled up in another kind of smile. Triumphant maybe? Coy? Hux wasn’t sure. 

“Take what you really want,” the knight said, fingers massaging the muscle of Hux’s ass, teasing the plug with one. 

_ Take what he really wanted. _ It was something Hux had never told anyone, barely admitted to himself, and now Ren was dangling it there for him at the crest of a wave Hux had been riding all day. And he could not keep swimming against it. He was too tired. Ren had seen to that.

“Please,” he murmured, looking down, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. 

Ren didn’t make him ask twice. The buzzing in Hux’s head diminished, and Ren’s fingers were on the plug, driving it further in, just so, and sending a delicious current through the metal. The knight’s other hand was on Hux’s cock, and it took one….two….three long, even strokes and Hux was coming across the knight’s taut belly. Coming so hard he thought he would shake apart, head buried in Ren’s neck, teeth biting his shoulder against what surely would have been a ragged scream. The orgasm spasmed through his limbs, a rush of white hot heat that left him shuddering in Ren’s arms, nearly sobbing with relief.

_ Control _ , Hux thought as he inhaled Ren’s scent, laved the bite mark he’d left there with a weak tongue. That Hux liked control was no secret. 

The secret Ren had stolen this morning was that Hux, General of the First Order, commander of legions, mastermind of the future, simply wanted, just once, to let go.

 


End file.
